Hidden in Darkness
by Courtingsmiles
Summary: Conceived and born in secret, stolen by Danzo. How will Menma live his life. Will he become the roots that uphold the great tree or will he becomes the darkness the engulfs it all ? Inspired by True Monster.


It was a late night in the Leaf Village, the sun fell a few hours ago, leaving the moon to rise and illuminate the sky. In the distance, one man watched over the currently rebuilding village from his office window with a deep frown on his face. The man had ocean blue eyes and chin length blonde hair which framed his handsome face. This man was the leaf villages renowned and feared Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

As Minato overlooked his village he couldn't help but feel regret and sadness for what he had already done and what he was about to do. He honestly hadn't known where he had went wrong, he was known for his kind and gentle heart but at the moment he couldn't help but feel the opposite.

In his arms stirred a small babe causing him to look down, his face softening as he look and the child. It wasn't just anyone's child, it was his. While it was common in the village at this point, that his wife had given birth to a beautiful baby boy not long ago. Sadly, the dark haired child in his arms was not the blonde child everyone knew as the savior of the village.

It's wasn't his and Kushina's child, but his alone. He had betrayed his wife in a moment of absolute weakness and now he had to take responsibility. _" It's not my fault...I'm only a man "_ He thought grimly, knowing of the unconvincing lies he was telling himself.

A few months ago when Kushina had slipped into coma whilst carrying their child, the fourth had drunk himself into stupor having been told it was likely to lose them all. In that drunken state, a kindhearted and amazingly beautiful barmaid had assisted him in going home. Not himself in that dark moment, Minato remembered every detail of the seduction he had laid on the poor woman. Till this day he remember thrusting away his sadness into her.

Time had passed and with it, the ailment that attacked his wife passed with it. He completely put that night of lust and drunkenness behind him but sadly fate wasn't going to forgive him for his mistake. The barmaid who's name he couldn't even remember had visited him, telling him of her pregnancy.

Many emotions passed through him when he learned of her state. Regret, for doing something he should've know was stupid. Shame, for not being able to control himself while being a leader of the village. Sadness, for burdening the poor woman who now carried his child. And anger, towards himself for dishonoring his wife.

Many men would've told the woman, who introduced herself as Meia Fuma to get lost but he wasn't such a man. He did the moderately honorable thing by respecting her will to keep the child and had made sure to take care of her, providing her with everything she could possibly need and had his old student Rin personally look after her health all the while keeping this treacherous secret from his loving wife. More time passed and Meia gave birth not long after Kushina, having a healthy boy but not surviving herself.

A low cry startled Minato out of his thoughts, causing him to snap his head down towards his secret son. " Shhhh little guy " He whispered, effectively silencing the child as he had already had a bit of practice with Naruto

Minato studied his son. He had dark hair but shared a great resemblance with him and his other son Naruto. The fourth's eyes continued to study his love child until his eyes paused at the boy's stomach where an intricate seal was place causing the man to feel worse than he already did. When the Kyuubi had escaped from Kushina, he was forced to once again seal the beast. But it wasn't your everyday seal, he had split the yin and yang chakra, effectively making two Kyuubi's.

Originally, Minato had wanted to seal half of the beast into his Naruto and the other back into Kushina but once again fate wasn't on his side and he was forced to use his other son because his wife was to weak from childbirth to survive the sealing. So he sealed the more straightforward and easier to control yang beast into his son Naruto, while giving the more intelligence based and confusing yin beast to his bastard.

Bastard, the word made him sick. Many times he considered telling Kushina of his secret son but each time he bite down the idea, imagining Kushina leaving him because of his unfaithfulness. Instead he enlisting the help of the only other person who know of his deeds, Rin and had her secretly watch over him until he found a solution.

Minato wasn't a man who could just give his child to an orphanage and leave it at that, especially since said child was a Jinchuriki. However, a solution was found and just as he pondered said solution, a quiet knock began at his office door.

" Come in. " He said, trying to sound welcoming but failing. His student, Rin came in followed by the very man who once held Minato's position.

" Lord Third " He said, trying to sound welcoming but failing as his predecessor raised his eyebrow at his odd tone. " Please, come sit. "

Hiruzen stepped further into the room and had a seat, while Rin came over and grabbed the child from Minato, cooing at his cuteness before taking a seat as well. Minato poured everyone a cup a tea he had prepared beforehand and everyone sat in silence for a few moments.

The god of shinobi took a small sip of the tea, his eyes closing slightly as he hummed at it's elegant taste before his eyes returned to the fourth.

" So... I'm sure you didn't call me all the way here to offer me a nice cup of tea . " Hiruzen uttered, smiling.

Minato sipped his tea silently, trying to gather up his resolve. " Sir... I-I need a favor "

Hiruzen frowned slightly at his brilliant successors morbid tone. " What kind of favor ? "

" Do you think you could find a place for a baby who has half of the Kyubi's power sealed away inside of him. " The older shinobi's frown only continued to grow as his successor continued to confuse him. He gazed switched back and forth from Minato to the dark haired boy until his confusion turned to revelation.

" Didn't Naruto have blonde hair ? " He said, thinking of the child Kushina gave birth too.

" He does. " Was all Minato said.

" What ? So who is this ? He looks just like you. " The third hokage let out, not liking where this was going.

Minato sighed, not wanting to go into too much detail. " Me and Kushina's son has blonde hair. MY son has dark hair. " He finished putting an emphasis on the 'my '.

Silence took over the room while everyone sat still until Hiruzen broke it. " Does Kushino know about this ? " The god of shinobi asked. Minato's guilty silence quickly giving him the answer. " Ugh ! You've done something really troublesome this time Minato. "

" Yeah... I know. " He whispered.

" Well what do you want me to do ? "

" I... I " Minato stuttered, the words not wanting to come out. " I can't raise him here. Kushina... It'll destroy our marriage." He let out, hanging his head in complete shame. " Please. I need you to find a safe place for him to go. "

Hiruzen sighed loudly, wanting nothing more than to pull out his pipe for a smoke as he rubbed his graying hair, considering Minato's desperate request. He felt a small amount of pity for Minato since he himself had once been in a similar situation in his youth, though he never got his one time fling pregnant and he had begged his wife for forgiveness.

" Fine. " Hiruzen said. " Honestly, I disapprove and think you should man up and tell Kushina... But I'll do it. I know of a nice temple that will look after him."

Minato didn't know what to feel, Hiruzen agreed but he couldn't even think to be happy. " What kind of man am I ? No what kind of father am I ? " He thought, feeling lower than dirt.

" Rin, give him to me. " He said holding his arms out.

" Sensei, please don't do this. " The medical kunoichi whispered desperately, hoping Minato would just change his mind and raise his son himself.

Minato ignored her, tears threatening to pool in his own eyes as he grabbed the child. He looked at his son once more, knowing that he wouldn't see him for a long time after today. The boys blue eyes were now wide open, gazing up at Minato warmly.

" I'm so sorry. " Minato said to the infant before handing him over to the third hokage.

" What's his name ? " Hiruzen asked.

" Menma... Menma Fuma. "

* * *

With a silent touch of the ground, Minato landed in front of the Uzamaki estate. Normally most Hokage's lived in the Hokage's mansion which was attached to the Hokage's office along with their families, but Kushina and Minato agreed that they still wanted to live a relatively normal family life despite Minato being the leader of the village and both agreed to raise their family at the Uzamaki compound.

Although the elders didn't seem happy by the fact that the Hokage, wasn't living in the Hokage mansion, they eventually got over since Minato could literally be there in a blink of an eye.

As Minato walked down the stony path which led to the main house he thought of the son he'd just given away, feeling nothing but regret and sadness. Although he did not love Menma's mother, the moment he laid eyes on the boy, his paternal instincts kicked in making him love the boy.

 _" Pull yourself together Minato ! You already gave him away. "_ He said to himself. When he finally reached the door, he gave it a slight tug to pull it open before speaking aloud in a falsely happy voice. " I'm home. "

Minato quickly made his way through his home, finding Kushina sitting in Naruto's room with him in her hands. The yellow flash collapsed at his wife's feet burying his face into her abdomen where Naruto was closely held.

" My family " He whispered, finally letting his tears fall.

* * *

Two Days Later

Danzo smiled, not from joy but from cold amusement as he read the letter that was attached to the basket he had intercepted from Hiruzen. Apparently the babe that was being transported was the illegitimate child of the fourth hokage that carried part of the Kyuubi.

" Menma huh ? Yes... You'll do nicely " he said to the sleeping babe.

* * *

Well since Naruto gaiden is officially over and I've had this sitting on my laptop for awhile, I thought I'd release it. Honestly it's just a prologue I made in my free time for fun, but I'll keep working on it if it gets some attention or someone else can wishes to work on it if they like. More or less, Menma is actually born in the canon world and is raised by Danzo until shit hits the fan. Minato's a bit of a dead beat. Kushina, Obito and Rin are alive, and Naruto doesn't start off weak.


End file.
